


Seadweller Study

by mate2priit



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges (Homestuck), Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), F/F, Flush Crush, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Headcanon, Moirails With Pails, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Quadrant Vacillation, Rough Sex (?), Troll Anatomy, Troll Romance (Homestuck), light casteism sort of, meenah has a complex for it, mentions of porrim/aranea, seadwellers are better at things sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21908197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mate2priit/pseuds/mate2priit
Summary: Aranea had suggested her respiteblock as a meeting place, and Meenah, despite not knowing what Aranea had planned, agreed to meet with her. It was always a nice chance to be alone with the blueblood, who she refused to admit she had a flushed crush on. The encounter would spin her feelings out of order, but she didn’t know that yet. When they met up, the cobalt troll had sat the seadweller down. “I want to conduct some new research.” She had said, sitting next to Meenah on the bed.A fic about seadwellers and how Aranea wants to learn everything she can about them. (she forgets about the research)
Relationships: Meenah Peixes/Aranea Serket, past porrim/aranea
Kudos: 32





	Seadweller Study

**Author's Note:**

> I basically used this fic as a sort of skeleton for seadweller headcanons, but it essentially bores down into "Meenah is roped into 'helping' Aranea with 'research' that ends up being pailing". They start off as moirails but start shifting into something redder, and it's only mentioned a couple times but I thought it was worth tagging.

“Section One…” Aranea cracked open a fresh notebook. “Title…” She tapped her pen to her chin lightly. “Automatic and not-so-automatic… no…” Her brow furrowed. “Seadwellers.” She pondered the name for a few moments. “Too blunt. Traits of a Common Seadweller.” She looked at Meenah, who was sitting comfortably on her bed and watching her silently. “You’re hardly a common catch, though.” She smiled and ran her thumb over Meenah’s cheek; the fuchsiablood smiled at her sheepishly. “I’ll just leave it blank for now, I suppose.” She could feel Meenah’s white eyes watching her, as if she was waiting for something to happen. 

Aranea had suggested her respiteblock as a meeting place, and Meenah, despite not knowing what Aranea had planned, agreed to meet with her. It was always a nice chance to be alone with the blueblood, who she refused to admit she had a flushed crush on. The encounter would spin her feelings out of order, but she didn’t know that yet. When they met up, the cobalt troll had sat the seadweller down. 

“I want to conduct some new research.” She had said, sitting next to Meenah on the bed. “I’ve been thinking…” She leaned closer to Meenah, “when we were alive… I didn’t really have time to learn about what made everyone unique, and what makes trolls different.” Meenah felt her heart rate skyrocket as Aranea got close to her. “I don’t know very much about seadwellers. I don’t know very much about their…” She paused, furrowing her brow as if she was trying to come up with a word or two, “...biology.”

“Uh well..! I bet it’s the same!” She didn’t realize she had been almost yelling. Her voice cracked with embarrassment. “Yeah, definitely the same!”

“Betting isn’t good enough for me.” Aranea replied. “I need to know. I need to make clear notes.” Aranea took out her newest notebook. 

Meenah still sat in her same spot, legs crossed as she looked up at Aranea awkwardly. “So–” Meenah froze as she felt Aranea’s thumb on the ridge of her earfin. She sat up, body rigid and tense as Aranea’s thumb and forefinger pinched the edge of her webbing. She bit her lip.

“I’ll start here.” Aranea showed no type of emotion as she ran her fingers across the ridge, pinching each part. Meenah’s gills flared, the earfin not held in between Aranea’s digits twitching. “How does it feel? When someone rubs my ear it feels like nothing special. What about you?” 

“I-It feels…” Meenah swallowed a gasp, “...good…” She tried to ignore the blush that she felt tinting her cheeks.

_Seadwellers seem to respond to earfin stimulation._

“How does it make you feel?” Aranea asked.

“M-Mmm…” Meenah grunted as Aranea ran her thumb over her earfin in circles. “I-It…” She stammered. “I-It makes m-me feel good…”

“Hm.” The blueblood seemed unfazed by Meenah’s reaction as she continued writing. Her other hand moved; one of her claws pressed gently, almost curiously, against one of the seadweller’s gills. Meenah twitched and let out a quiet ‘Ah’, her breath getting quick and her vision blurry. Aranea’s thumb traced ovals around the tyrian troll’s gills, and Meenah’s number one priority became keeping herself still and composed as she unconsciously tilted her neck so that Aranea’s fingers had space to move. Her eyes began to flutter shut as Aranea kept up her movements, and a small and curious smile crossed the blueblood’s lips. Meenah’s face was flushed tyrian, and Aranea could feel as she began to sweat, her mouth falling open as gasps fell into the previously silent bedroom. Occasionally, her gills would flex and tense along with her earfins, and if Aranea pressed her thumb against a previously sensitive spot, they’d uncontrollably twitch, Meenah’s gasps filling with her wavering and weak voice. “What about this?” The only response she got was a soft moan, and Aranea raised an eyebrow, reaching up to pinch at her earfin again. Meenah groaned out loud, her eyes opening halfway as she panted. Aranea took notice of the way that Meenah had started squirming, her thighs rubbing together as she continued to moan softly. “I’ve heard that seadwellers have fins on their backs. Is that true?” 

“M-Mhm…” Meenah was struggling to form words, and she swallowed dryly as the blueblood’s fingers left her skin. 

“Let me see!” Aranea couldn’t hide her excitement. Her entire face lit up as she watched the fuchsiablood take her shirt off. She hesitantly took off her bra, only after turning her front away from Aranea’s eyes. With every breath, the long fin that ran parallel to her spine, down her back, shifted. With each twitch of her earfins, the fin extended, sticking out and twitching along. Aranea’s curiosity got the best of her, and before she could even say anything, she was reaching out and running her fingers over the soft webs of the tyrian-tinted fin. Meenah bit her lip and moaned into her mouth, jumping when she felt Aranea’s warm hand on her. “This is so…” She was at a loss for words. “This is so… interesting…” She whispered, leaning in to inspect the dark tyrian spots dotting Meenah’s shoulders and upper back. They shimmered when they caught the occasional ray of light, and didn’t appear to earn her any special type of reaction when she touched them. 

Meenah was trembling slightly, and sweat began to drip from her body as she found herself getting more and more excited. There was no way for her to look at the situation any other way. That stupidly sexy Serket had fumbled her way right into the spots that made the seadweller tick, and she couldn’t see herself calming down until she took care of it for herself, later, in the privacy of her own respiteblock. Her dorsal fin bristled as she let her thoughts wander. Aranea’s fingers had felt rough but tender and smooth at the same time. It was like being poked by a weirdly fuzzy comb. A comb that made you horny when it stroked your fins for five minutes straight. Aranea really had no idea what she was doing. Had Aranea even had any experience? There was something with Porrim at some point, so surely she had to be at least somewhat able to comprehend the average troll’s body, right? Was she pushing all of Meenah’s buttons on purpose and just pretending to be aloof? The fuchsiablood pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her arms on them, laying her head down as well. Her dorsal fin pressed into her back, and Aranea let out an audible noise of disappointment from behind her. She hated hearing that kind of noise from Aranea, but whenever she was on the receiving end of one of Aranea’s rants, she heard a lot of those noises after telling her to ‘can it’. She was trying hard to focus on literally anything else than the growing tightness in her jeans, and the fact that the blueblood was almost pressed up against her back was not helping. 

“The grub scars are the same.” Aranea mumbled, touching each scar only briefly. This spot she knew about. Grub scars were spots that when stimulated excessively, provided a certain type of pleasure. “No gills here, though…” She mused, and Meenah could practically feel Aranea examining her back with her eyes. 

Meenah wanted to turn around and throw Aranea down. She wanted to push her bulge so deep into the blueblood’s nook that Aranea would be sore the next day; she didn’t. She could control herself. She thought about what it would be like to watch her royal genetic material spill onto Aranea’s tongue, and how tight her nook would be. She was jostled out of thoughts with a yelp as Aranea brushed her hand along her dorsal fin’s edge. 

“Sorry.” Aranea scrambled. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

“No, i-it just surprised me…” Meenah blushed into her knees. “It feels good… you should keep going…” She mumbled, and Aranea blushed. 

“You mean good as in..?”

“...” Meenah’s blush answered for her.

“Oh.” Aranea’s face lit up like a dark blue crayon. “Do you want me to–”

“Stop? No.” Meenah blurted, still not facing the other troll. “You’re not done with the research yet, right? Why would we stop?”

Aranea paused for a second and then proceeded to write something down, before she put her notebook back down and looked at Meenah again. Meenah was right. There was research that she wanted, and now was the best time for her to get her data. “Take off your pants.” It was meant to come out as a request, but with how excited she was, it came out more like an order, to which Meenah’s fins twitched as she obeyed. 

“It’s embarrassing. Turn around.” Meenah mumbled into her knees, and Aranea sighed. 

“It’s not like I haven’t seen your rumblespheres before.” She said, and Meenah stayed quiet. “You’ve seen mine, too. Don’t pretend that hasn’t happened.” Meenah let out a little noise, before turning slowly to face Aranea. “I didn’t know you’d end up being this shy.” She said, and she could feel Meenah’s gaze on her. The seadweller was waiting for something, and Aranea had no idea what it was. 

An image of a shirtless Aranea flashed in Meenah’s mind, and her bulge threatened to wiggle itself into trouble. She fumbled sheepishly with her jeans, unbuttoning them and then unzipping them quickly. Aranea clenched her jaw, taking in just how fortunate Meenah had been with her genes. She was thin and wiry, but there was obvious muscle tone in her abs, from sweeps of doing whatever it was she did that didn’t involve blowing herself up. Aranea was curvier and supple. She had thicker hips and thighs, and found herself wanting to cover up the few stretch marks that she occasionally saw out of the corner of her eye. Meenah could tell she wasn’t the most confident troll, and wanted to compliment her endlessly, but she felt that some of her compliments would have crossed over the line of moiraillegiance, so she kept quiet most of the time. Meenah paused and looked up, her bulge peeking through her jeans and underneath her boxers. Aranea wanted to stop and look at her like that forever. It was like some full-page spread of a cross-quadrant pailing magazine. It was a sight she never knew she would see with her own eyes. Meenah was watching her space out, and as she brought herself back, she motioned for the fuchsiablood to continue. Meenah did as she was told, lifting her hips to tug at her belt loops until her jeans were down to her knees. She had moved to sit on the edge of the bed for easy removal of her clothes. 

It hadn’t stuck Aranea just how much of an effect her seemingly tiny actions had on Meenah. The tyrian troll’s bulge squirmed, trapped inside of her shorts, and Aranea bit her lip as the seadweller pulled her shorts down until they met her jeans. The tyrian-stained tentacle was thick and after being let into open air it stood stiffly against Meenah’s pelvis, coating her skin with fuchsia genetic material. Occasionally it writhed back and forth, leaking Meenah’s fluids onto her stomach in a messy state of want. 

“Is this good?” Meenah could hardly speak above a whisper. Her blush was so deep that it looked like her entire face was fuchsia. 

Aranea adjusted her spectacles, clearing her throat. “Uh…” She blinked. “Y-Yeah… That’s…” She couldn’t take her eyes off of the seadweller’s bulge. On the underside of its tip, a thick gold ring shimmered in the occasional light that caught its surface. About halfway down the bulge’s length, another piercing caught her eye: a simple golden stud that wobbled whenever the appendage moved. “You’ve got a lot of.” She stopped short. “You have… Girth.” She sighed, licking her lips. Her mouth had suddenly gotten extremely dry. Why couldn’t she have chosen someone less attractive? The only other seadweller she knew was Cronus, and she didn’t really want to open up that can of ugly worms. Maybe Meenah was actually the best choice. “Anyway!” She cleared her throat again. “I’m going to s–”

“What!?” Meenah cried, her white eyes wide.

Aranea laughed loudly. “OBSERVE. Observe your bulge. I said ‘observe’, haha.” Neither of them had missed the little slip. “I most definitely didn’t say anything else, let alone anything sexual at all. That would be crazy. This is just research.” Aranea laughed again, trying to cover up the immense cerulean blush on her face with another hearty laugh.

Meenah considered her options. If Aranea was just going to ‘observe’ her, she had choices, but what the hell was she supposed to start with? Usually she had materials to look at or things to watch, but it was just Aranea, watching her. Her ear and dorsal fins tensed and flexed as she thought about it, an action that Aranea found attractive for some odd reason.

It wasn’t like they didn’t have red chemistry. Meenah was always telling Aranea how she ‘loved’ her and they spent almost all of their free time together. It could work, they both thought, unconsciously, while staring at each other. 

“I mean, I’ve never been one to do the whole research thing, but…” Meenah shifted idly. “Isn’t it your job to do the research?” She bit her lip to hide a smirk that she feared would show. 

“Yes, but…” Aranea fidgeted, “it’s your bulge. Isn’t that kind of awkward?”

“As if anything before this hasn’t been?” Meenah replied; she was making a rather decent point. 

Aranea blushed and said nothing for the next few moments, before removing the sash around her waist and tying it around Meenah’s eyes. “It’s too embarrassing to have you watching me, so deal with that.” 

“Aight.” Aranea had been expecting some sort of quip or retort, but Meenah just sat there silently.

“I-I haven’t…” The blueblood stammered, “I haven’t done this in a long time..!” 

“You don’t have to go all out. You just want to know how seadwellers respond to shit, right?” It seemed like not being able to see had helped Meenah relax as well.

“Yeah…” Aranea breathed a sigh of relief, grounding herself before grabbing her notebook and kneeling in front of Meenah, eye level with her bulge. She tried to remember just how Porrim had done this to her, because she really had no idea what to do. Her mind had blanked. She bit her lip as she reached her hand out, gaze settling on Meenah’s face as she wrapped her hand around as much as she could. “Like most, this bulge has a thick base…” She mused, pressing her thumb into its underside curiously. Meenah let out another soft and breathy ‘ah’, and Aranea wanted to record it and play it back when she was alone. “It gets thinner towards its tip.” She added, narrating her notes. “It matches blood color, much like that of a land-dwelling troll’s.”

“You’re kind of… killing the vi–” Meenah was cut off mid-sentence by her own groan; Aranea had squeezed gently, pressing upwards with her thumb. Meenah’s voice was quiet as she uttered her next words. “Nevermind… fuck…”

“I’m not worried about your ‘vibe’. I’m interested in your reactions. I can make you wait.” Aranea replied, a hint of crossness in her voice. “If you finish early we’ll have to do it again.” 

Meenah swallowed. “A-Aight…”

“I couldn’t hear you. I need you to be sure that you’ll get through it.” Meenah really hoped that Aranea was being kinky and that she’d actually be allowed to finish in a reasonable amount of time. 

“Y-Yes, ma’am…” Meenah trembled underneath her makeshift blindfold, wishing she could see the expression on the blueblood’s face, maybe even read her tone. 

“The secretions are the same consistency.” Aranea pulled her hand away and sucked the clear purple from her thumb. She was glad Meenah couldn’t see that; she’d probably never let it go. She bit her lip; Meenah had actually tasted… good. Dammit, she couldn’t keep thinking about things on a personal level! She wanted information and she was going to get it! “I think yours is basically the same.” She mumbled, and Meenah said nothing in reply. “Although, there are some small… frills?” She turned her head; on the underside of the seadweller’s bulge, several finlike frills ran up the length. They were small and barely noticeable. She squeezed the base once more, enjoying the little cry she got from Meenah in response. 

She leaned in, letting her tongue connect with Meenah’s slick length at its base and Meenah jumped. “Woah..!” She cried, and Aranea pulled back curiously. “I mean… It’s just surprising… You’re free to keep going.” She quieted back down and spread her knees further apart.

“Texture is the same.” She noted, also making a small note as to how cute Meenah’s reaction was. She stood up, and Meenah must have heard her movement, because she frowned.

“That’s it? A lick and a squeeze?” She asked, and Aranea realized she had only a few more points of data to collect. 

She hadn’t exactly planned for it to go this way, but was glad she had chosen Meenah, and if pailing would get both of them calmed down and give her the most insight on Seadweller biology, she felt like she should oblige. It was in favor of her thirst for knowledge, after all. There were moirails with pails, right? It couldn’t be so bad.

She climbed on top of Meenah’s lap, her shins resting on Meenah’s thighs; Aranea pressed a teasing kiss into Meenah’s jaw, before brushing her lips over the seadweller’s gills. Meenah groaned, shuddering as Aranea began to seal hickies into her throat. 

“Yo, if this is how it’s gonna go…” Meenah tossed the blindfold behind her, hands moving Aranea’s to just above her grub scars. “Seadweller grub scars have little sensors here,” and when the cobalt troll touched them, the fuchsiablood moaned softly, biting her lip and pressing against her. Meenah’s hands moved, one on Aranea’s hip, the other disappearing underneath her skirt. “Another thing,” She pulled Aranea’s panties aside, her middle finger burying itself to the knuckle in Aranea’s nook. This time, it was the blue troll’s turn to moan, and her hands squeezed the tyrianblood’s hips as something brushed against the bud of flesh below her bulge’s sheath. She shook as her bulge’s sheath was rubbed gently at its base, her bulge taking no time to slip out and reach out to try and wrap around Meenah’s wrist. “...webbed fingers.” Meenah whispered, lips finding an edge on Aranea’s jaw and biting it. “Seadwellers are dominant highbloods.” Meenah mumbled, “...they have a tendency to be incredibly violent and hostile.” She mused, adding another finger and feeling the blue-blooded troll squirm and quiver. “Are you gonna write that down..?” She teased into Aranea’s neck. 

“Busy…” Aranea panted, her hands running up Meenah’s chest and anchoring tightly on her shoulders. Meenah just laughed quietly and gave the blueblood’s throat a short and teasing lick, her digits still buried in between her moirails legs. 

“Our genes are usually kind to us, giving us muscle tone, or sometimes even thick hips and thick thighs, but I’m personally not one to discriminate.” The seadweller licked her lips. “Our gills and fins are sensitive, sometimes even classified as ‘erogenous zones’, but you’ve probably figured that out, ‘cause you’re smart.” Aranea was trying to pay attention, but it was continuously getting more and more difficult to listen as Meenah’s fingers seemed to hit all the right spots.

As much as Aranea just wanted to let herself go all over Meenah’s hand, she did want to experience the last part of her unfinished ‘research’. Pailing would be the final step, and even Meenah was beginning to see that. “I feel like I’m gonna..!” Aranea tensed, squeezing Meenah’s shoulders so tightly her knuckles seemed to get lighter. Meenah stopped, watching Aranea get so close to unraveling, only to be completely halted. 

“You haven’t finished, right?” The fuchsiablood smirked, “so, you don’t get to finish until you finish, got it?” Aranea nodded, blushing intensely as Meenah moved them.

Aranea found herself on her sheets, and instead of the normal comfortable, cozy, sleepy feeling her bed usually gave her, she felt excited and almost nervous, like she could have stayed up for hours. The seadweller took her time pulling the blueblood’s dress off, and she paused to shift, kneeling in between Aranea’s legs as she took in the view of the troll underneath her. Meenah’s jeans found their way to the floor, followed by her shorts, and Aranea’s bra was next. Even without clearly-distinct pupils, Aranea could tell Meenah was ogling at her, and she couldn’t help but blush, squirming sheepishly at the attention as her arms moved to haphazardly cover her chest. Meenah mumbled a small ‘sorry’, before getting rid of the remainder of her partner’s clothes and spreading her legs. 

They both sighed as Meenah pushed in, and after a few moments of stillness from the both of them, Aranea moaned softly, her hips shuddering and her eyes slammed shut; to say that she was wound up and ready to burst would have been an understatement. Meenah simply watched as the troll underneath her shook, cobalt genetic material flowing in spurts from her bulge and waves from her nook. It splattered messily against her stomach and occasionally hit Meenah’s as well. Aranea groaned, her head arched back as she rode the final wave of her orgasm, hands squeezing and clawing at the seadweller’s hips. As she caught her breath, she ran her hand over Meenah’s collarbone, tracing a line down the middle of her body. “Sorry… I…” She started, panting softly, “I haven’t had a bulge in me for a long time.” She said, and Meenah continued to smirk at her like she had been doing before. 

“Mm…” Meenah began, much to Aranea’s surprise, to move, her hips rolling gently. With her nook completely filled by Meenah’s bulge, the blueblood was gasping every time Meenah pushed back in. “Hold on, the seas might get rough.” Aranea almost groaned at the joke, but as she grabbed onto Meenah’s shoulders and wrapped her arms around her torso, her thoughts were cut off. The tyrian troll had begun to thrust regularly, biting her lip as her fins bristled and flexed.

It was very clear that Meenah knew what she was doing. Some troll somewhere had been lucky enough to be underneath her before Aranea had gotten ahold of her. Or maybe it was just another thing that came naturally with a high caste: being good at pailing; was being good at pailing scaled with the hemospectrum? Aranea didn’t have enough experience to make an assumption. She couldn’t even begin to make assumptions about anything at that moment, because Meenah was moving in a way that proved to be Aranea’s downfall; the fuchsiablood would roll her hips forward halfway, before slamming into her, only to pull out to her tip and do it all over again. “Fuuuuuuuuck…” Aranea couldn’t think of anything else to say as her quirk slipped out, but she really felt like she had to tell the seadweller just how good she was. Her voice came out in a needy whine. “So good… You’re so fucking good…” It had been way too many sweeps since she had been on the receiving end of a bulge. Meenah pressed against her and she took a moment to run kisses along the edges of the seadweller’s gills. Meenah moaned softly into her cheek and pulled her ear between her lips. The cerulean troll let her knees wrap around her partner’s hips, and she grunted as the bed shook with Meenah’s fuchsiablood strength, its headboard thunking almost rhythmically against the wall. Meenah sat up on her knees, licking her lips and panting gruffly as she grabbed the blueblood by the hips and slammed into her. With each thrust, Aranea felt Meenah’s tip pressing against her shame globes; with each jerk of her pailmate’s hips, she felt herself squirming more. “You’re bigger than…”

Aranea didn’t have a chance to finish before Meenah cut her off. “Fuck yeah I am.” She craned her head back, voice cracking. “Ah, fuck..!” She licked her lips and arched her back, her dorsal fin twitching with each of her thrusts. 

“My globes…” Aranea squeaked, toes curling as she gripped Meenah’s hips in a vice. 

“I can pull out if it’s too much…” The seadweller huffed; she had let herself fall on top of Aranea again.

“No, it’s fine…” Aranea hugged the fuchsiablood against her, and another twitch of Meenah’s bulge against her globes sent her into her second orgasm, claws raking tyrian trails down the seadweller’s back as her bulge sprayed both her and Meenah’s stomachs with cerulean. Meenah stopped abrubtly, burying herself inside of the blueblood’s nook and letting her bulge writhe freely as she came, a choked moan muffling into Aranea’s lips as she kissed her suddenly. Time slowed down for the both of them. Aranea could barely keep her eyes open, and as their bulges retracted into their sheaths, they caught their breath. 

Meenah rolled off of her, finding Aranea’s hand and intertwining their fingers. There was so much to clean up from the both of them, but neither troll felt like they could move, and for a few moments, the only sound in the room was their heavy breathing. Aranea would have offered to clean them up, but she couldn’t even muster a single word as her eyes struggled hard against her will to keep them open. She heard Meenah get up, fabric shuffling throughout the room, before a door opened and shut. She forced open her eyes to confirm that Meenah had left. She wondered if the seadweller felt awkward about what had happened. Her thoughts stopped there; she didn’t have the energy to think any further, and Meenah had walked into the room again, still naked and holding a towel. She beamed at Aranea and slid next to her, running the cloth over the blueblood’s cerulean-splattered stomach and pressing a tired kiss into her lips. The blueblood groaned as she tried to move, her muscles beginning to feel sore already, and after wiping herself off, Meenah pulled her close, her arms wrapping gently around Aranea’s waist as she shut her eyes, no longer able to keep them open. Aranea followed suite, using the last bit of energy she had to press her head against Meenah’s chest; she had no idea how long this moment would last, and she loved the close contact from another troll. It had been so long since someone had held her; everyone thought she was too annoying to be around, but Meenah, again and again, had proved to be different. Even if she was telling Aranea to shut up, she was still there, and Aranea had no idea why she would sit through something she apparently hated.

On the edge of sleep, Meenah asked her something. “Was that enough for your research?”

“Huh..?” Aranea blanked, “...oh…” She felt herself blushing. “Yeah.”


End file.
